magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Trading System
MagiStream features a trading system, a means of transferring gold and creatures. The system was set up so neither party can get scammed, as you get to look over what is being traded by both parties before the trade is confirmed. Whenever a creature is in trade, it becomes owned by "Nobody". Creatures in trade will NOT '''receive growth when clicked. How it Works 1. Find the user you want to trade with. 2. Find a post of theirs, and click Trades under their avatar. Alternatively, you can go to their profile page and click Trade, or enter their username in the Trade panel. 3. Click all items you want to offer, and/or enter a gold amount. 4. Important: '''Click "Save Changes". 5. Enter your password and click "Confirm". 6. Wait for the other person to make an offer. When they do, you will see "1 New Trade" next to the link to your control panel. 7. Enter your password and confirm the trade, assuming they haven't tried to scam you. What can you trade? Any combination of creatures (except live eggs) and/or gold can be traded. Hatchlings CAN '''be traded, whether they are frozen or not. Recently, Tristan changed some things so that any non-frozen hatchlings didn't grow while in trade. At first, they appeared as frozen in trades, but this was changed to avoid confusion. Live eggs can '''NOT '''be traded. When the trading system first launched, live eggs were tradable, but many users were using the trade system to get past the 4 eggs limit, so Tristan disabled trading live eggs. You can trade frozen eggs though. Allies such as Naga , Centaurs and Mermaids can '''NOT be traded being allies rather than pets. Likewise, Voltarian Alphyns can NOT be traded. Crystal shards can '''NOT '''be traded due to legal issues. What is a loan/How do I borrow? Occasionally, you may have someone ask if they can borrow one of your creatures, like a breeding pair, or you may ask someone if you can borrow a pair. Loaning and borrowing is done as a normal trade. There may or may not be a fee or time limit depending on the loaner. The borrowed creatures are to be returned after being used unless said otherwise. If someone refuses to return creatures for any reason that the lender does not agree with, a moderator or admin, such a Morgaln, may be contacted. Gifting During Christmas and Anniversary events, a Give option was implemented for a limited amount of time. This allowed users to give eggs, live or frozen, to other users. There was a limit on the amount of eggs (gifts) any user could receive, though there was no limit on the amount of eggs one could gift. An option to include a note with the gifted egg was included, as well as a box you could check for the gift to appear as sent by Anonymous. With Christmas events, a Christmas tree was at the bottom of everyone's keep, with the number of brightly wrapped boxes showing the number of gifts a user had. In Christmas 2009, once a user had the maximum amount of presents (10), a gold Alicanto flew near the top of the tree with a small box, showing ten presents. With the Magistream anniversary events (May 2010 and 2011), the counter for the number of gifts a user had was much less exciting; it was simply text that said something such as "You've got 25 presents, but you can't open them yet!" (The gift-receiving limit was originally 20 but was later changed to 25. With both occasions, only the owner of the keep could see how many presents they had; the other users could not. Opening the gifts is the only time the 4 eggs limit is not implemented, resulting in users with up to 25 gifted eggs in their keep. Occasionally, if a user gifted a certain number of eggs to users they would be rewarded with a special bonus gift-the Four Winged Crystalwings from the 2011 Anniversary event for example. Frozen eggs can no longer be gifted, only live eggs. Halloween of 2011 introduce something a bit different to the gifting. During the month of October 4 new 'candy' creatures appeared in the shops which auto froze upon buying. These, and only these, could later be gifted to other users. On Halloween at midnight users were able to open their gifts and the previously frozen creatures had 'come alive'(they were no longer frozen) allowing users to hatch and grow them. Once October ended the creatures vanished from the shop. Category:Site Mechanics